1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for producing shedding motion in a loom for weaving a multi-shaft woven fabric.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The looms, which have heretofore been known, are ones wherein wefts are perpendicularly woven into rectilinearly advancing warps, for weaving a so-called two-shaft woven fabric. And, recently, a demand has been voiced for multi-dimensional reinforcing ground fabrics for various composite materials, i.e. multi-shaft woven fabrics, in a wide range of fields including those involved in aerospace applications and applications for the motor vehicle industry, the electric and other general industries.
However, with the existing looms, it is impossible to weave multi-shaft woven fabrics, and therefore, it has been strongly desired to develop looms capable of weaving multi-shaft woven fabrics.